Forget Me Not?
by Richfams06
Summary: Wonwoo dan Seulgi adalah Saudara kembar. Wonwoo membiarkan Seulgi mencari Mingyu, dan tidak mengetahui Mingyu yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat, tidak mengingat Wonwoo dan malah mengingat Seulgi sebagai kekasihnya. seulgi as a man [MEANIE]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :** **Forget Me Not?**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kang Seulgi**

 **Etc.**

 **Genree : Romance, AU, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI, TG, OOC.**

 **Rated : T ( bisa berubah kkk~)**

 **Summary :**

 **Wonwoo dan Seulgi adalah Saudara kembar. Wonwoo membiarkan Seulgi mencari Mingyu, dan tidak mengetahui Mingyu yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat, tidak mengingat Wonwoo dan malah mengingat Seulgi sebagai kekasihnya**

 ** _This story pure from my Imagination! Please don't be plagiator and try to copy my story without my permission. Kim Mingyu have Wonwoo and they own family_**

 **JUST FANFICTION**

 **Do not Like Do not Read!**

 **Hanya sebuah fanfiction yang sangat biasa dari author yang bangkit dari kutub setelah sekian lama, silahkan baca~**

 **Warning! Seulgi sebagai pria disini, TG, untuk yang tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca, tidak suka jangan dibaca, terimakasih. DLDR**

 **PROLOG**

Jeon Seulgi, kaka kembar Jeon Wonwoo yang hanya berbeda 5 menit saat lahir. Sejak mereka ada dalam Rahim ibunya, mereka berdua sudah bersama dan sangat kompak bahkan sebelum mereka keluar dari perut. Dua anak berjenis kelamin pria ini memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, lahir pada 17 juli 1996, mereka dikaruniai mata, hidung dan juga mulut yang indah. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, bahkan terkadang orang tua mereka akan keliru, namun semakin lama, seiring denga umur mereka bertambah wajah mereka juga terlihat perbedaannya.

Seulgi sangat menyukai hewan, menulusuri berbagai tempat diluar, dan juga suka hal yang berbau ekstrim untuk dicoba. Sementara Wonwoo menyukai buku dan hanya menghabiskan waktu saja dirumah, sangat berbanding terbalik bukan?. Tetapi mereka sangat saling menyayangi, terutama Seulgi, dia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo yang notabennya bertubuh lemah dan mudah sakit, tidak seperti Seulgi yang bertubuh sehat bahkan memiliki abs dibagian perutnya.

Kacamata bulat Wonwoo adalah salah satu properti terbaik yang bisa membuat orang lain tau perbedaan mereka berdua, karena jika dilihat Wonwoo dan Seulgi sangat mirip, terutama bagi orang yang baru mengenal kedua manusia kembar ini, sulit untuk membedakan wajah keduanya. Orang tua mereka tidak jauh berbeda, visual orang tua Wonwoo dan Seulgi tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, Jeon Yunho ayah adalah CEO dan mantan penyanyi era 90, kemudian ibu mereka Kim Jaejoong tentu sangat cantik, karena dia adalah mantan model androgini yang memilih membuka butik dan toko berlian untuk memenuhi kehidupannya bersama keluarga dan anaknya.

Saat Wonwoo berusia 5 tahun, Wonwoo sangat heran dengan penampilannya yang selalu saja dibelikan baju yang sama dengan Seulgi, padahal dia bosan melakukan hal itu, tetapi karena Wonwoo tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa, pada akhirnya Wonwoo menerimanya dengan perasaan setengah hati. Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo bertemu seorang pria saat masa kecilnya,pria tersebut bernama kim Mingyu, Wonwoo berubah, dia tidak ingin selalu sama dengan Seulgi, dan yang paling membuat perasaan Wonwoo sedih, ketika ibunya membandingkan dirinya dengan Seulgi yang selalu aktif diluar ketika beranjak berumur 10 tahun, tidak seperti dirinya yang kutu buku. Namun Mingyu kecil saat itu menghiburnya, mengatakan jika didalam rumah juga bisa menyenangkan walau tidak seperti diluar.

Lelaki bernama Wonwoo itu menghela nafas kasar, dia merindukan Mingyu. Mingyu adalah tetangganya, sejak kecil Wonwoo bermain dengan Mingyu. Sampai suatu ketika Mingyu pindah rumah, saat usia mereka 11 tahun, kebetulan Mingyu seusia dengan Wonwoo, dan mereka selalu satu sekolah, juga dengan Seulgi. Tentu saja Wonwoo sangat sedih, tetapi Mingyu berjanji pada Wonwoo akan kembali menemui Wonwoo saat usianya sudah beranjak menjadi 22 tahun. 11 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, tentu saja Wonwoo sangat khawatir mengenai hal tersebut, namun akhirnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih untuk tetap berkomunikasi walau dengan jarak yang jauh, Seoul dan Changwon.

Lama mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, dan Wonwoo kehilangan kontaknya dengan Mingyu saat berusia 17 tahun, nomor Mingyu tidak aktif tepat saat mereka ingin bertemu sekian lama secara langsung di Changwon. Saat ini Wonwoo sudah berusia 20 dan sudah 3 tahun sejak menghilang Mingyu dalam kehidupannya. Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk menanyakan pada ibunya keberadaan keluarga kim. Wonwoo sangat bingung, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo meminta tolong Seulgi.

" _Hyung_ , aku mohon, tolong carikan Mingyu, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi aku harap _hyung_ bisa membantuku menemukannya.." lirih Wonwoo.

"Baiklah Wonwoo-ya, aku akan mencarinya, tetapi jika tidak ada hasilnya, jangan salahkan aku, mengerti?"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Seulgi, memang _hyung_ nya yang terbaik, dan Wonwoo tidak tau. Itu adalah kesalahan fatalnya, yaitu membiarkan Seulgi mencari Mingyu, dan tidak mengetahui Mingyu yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat, tidak mengingat Wonwoo dan malah mengingat Seulgi sebagai kekasihnya yang selama ini dicari olehnya, karena hanya sebuah kalung yang dipakai oleh Mingyu, dan berisikan foto seseorang yang adalah Wonwoo tanpa kacamatanya dengan Mingyu.

Tidak disangka, seulgi juga menyukai mingyu dan membawa mingyu ke Changwon, dan memproklamirkan hubungan mereka dihadapan orang tuanya, tentu saja Wonwoo sangat kaget. Sampai saat itu semua barulah dimulai.

 **Lanjut? Jika lanjut komen ya, lanjut liat reviewnya dulu *ketawa jahat***


	2. Chapter 2

**1.1**

* * *

Aku berjalan membawa makanan ke sebuah rumah yang bisa disebut dengan tetanggaku bersama _eomma_. Hari ini kami baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah baru kami dan _eomma_ memutuskan untuk memasak, kemudian memberikan makanan pada tetangga baru kami di daerah ini. _Appa_ ku mendapat tugas disini, karena itu kami pindah jauh-jauh dari Seoul. Ketika aku dan _eomma_ datang kesebuah rumah yang cukup besar tepat disebelah kami ini, awalnya aku ragu mereka akan membukanya, karena bisa dibilang sepertinya, mereka adalah yang memiliki bangunan terbesar di daerah ini.

Namun tidak lama, ada seorang anak yang membukakan pintunya, karena walaupun rumah ini sangat besar, anehnya, tidak memiliki pagar dan kita yang masuk bisa langsung menyalakan bell yang ada tepat disebelah pintu rumah tersebut. Aku sangat terkesima dengan rumah ini, rumah ini sangat besar, dan aku malah jadi lupa menyapa anak yang ada dihadapanku.

"Selamat siang nak, apa _appa_ dan _eomma_ ada didalam? Bibi baru saja pindah, dan rumah kami ada tepat disebelah kalian.." _eomma_ ku menyapa anak manis tersebut, mata rubahnya, kulit putihnya, dan senyuman.

"Selamat siang bi, ah maaf, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku bekerja, silahkan masuk bi" anak tersebut tersenyum, mata rubahnya menghilang, dan itu membuatku tersenyum saat melihatnya, _eomma_ dan aku masuk kedalam rumahnya, anak itu mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk disofanya yang sangat mewah.

"Namamu siapa nak, bibi belum berkenalan denganmu.." anak tersebut mengambil air minum yang tersedia di dalam kulkasnya kemudian menyajikannya dihadapanku, tatapanku tidak bisa lepas sedikitpun darinya, setiap gerakkannya sangat membuatku senang.

Dia tersenyum, dan menjawab _eomma_ dengan sopan, dia masih kecil, tapi entah kenapa sikap dan sopan santunnya terhadap _eomma_ sangat-sangat berbeda jauh dari umurnya. Dia duduk dihadapan kami, dan menjawab _eomma_.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku memiliki _hyung_ , namanya Jeon Seulgi, lalu _appa_ Jeon yunho dan _eomma_ Kim Jaejoong, yang kebetulan mereka semua ada diluar bi.." dia memang tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa dia menyimpan kesedihan, pasti sangat sedih kesepian disini.

"Jadi begitu ya, tapi nak, apa kamu hanya sendiri? _Hyung_ mu kemana?" tanya _eomma_ sembari menyesap minuman yang diberikan Wonwoo, ya, Wonwoo menyajikan teh hijau.

" _Hyung_ sedang main keluar, aku sedang membaca buku, jadi aku di rumah saja, ada _Ahjumma_ asisten rumah tangga yang menemaniku disini.."

"Pasti kurang menyenangkan jika kamu hanya sendiri, ini, bibi lupa mengenalkan bocah ini padamu.., namanya Kim Mingyu.., dan _Ahjummanim_ bisa kamu panggil dengan _Ahjumma_ Kim, jadi , jika kamu merasa sepi, main saja dengan anakku atau main juga kerumah kami, usiamu berapa nak?" aku melotot, aku sebenarnya sangat bahagia, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada satu katapun yang aku keluarkan.

"Usiaku 8 tahun _Ahjumma_.." jawab Wonwoo.

"Wahhh wahh, kalian seumuran, kalian pasti bisa akrab, dan sekolahmu dimana nak?"

" _Eomma_! Kenapa _eomma_ banyak sekali bertanya sih" aku kesal, lalu aku membisikkan kata tersebut pada _eomma_.

"Hei, tidak sopan kamu ya! Cepat sapa Wonwoo, dia akan menjadi temanmu disini.." jawab _eomma_ ku, sembari menatapku tajam, dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil melihatku dan _eomma_.

"A-ah, i..iya, hai, namaku Kim Mingyu, aku juga 8 tahun, senang bertemu denganmu" jawabku diiringi senyuman canggung.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu.." jawabnya dengan bungkukan sedikit padaku, dan entah mengapa, jantungku rasanya sangat.

* * *

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku sendiri dirumah, Seulgi _hyung_ seperti biasa main _playstation_ di rumah temannya. Sementara aku hanya bisa membaca buku dirumah. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bisa sering main diluar seperti _hyung_ , bermain sepeda, bermain bola, dan bermain pasir dengan teman-teman disini. Sayangnya, aku punya sakit, dimana jika aku kelelahan sedikit akan membuat dadaku sakit. Karena itu _eomma_ ku melarang aku untuk bermain diluar.

Sungguh, disini sangat membosankan, walaupun aku ditemani _Ahjumma_ , dan membaca buku yang sangat banyak diruanganku yang disediakan _appa_ , tetap saja aku merasa kesepian dan bosan disini. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyalakan bell rumah, tidak biasanya siang seperti ini ada tamu, sepertinya ada kiriman.

Setelah memeriksa intelkom, aku melihat siapa orang yang berada diluar rumahku, walaupun tidak dilengkapi pagar, tetapi rumahku pintunya memiliki password, seperti di _apartement_. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tau apartement yang ada di Seoul seperti apa, tapi aku pernah meliatnya disebuah buku yang _eomma_ bawa sehabis dari Seoul. Tampaknya orang yang berada diluar adalah orang yang ramah, aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Aku tersenyum lalu kemudian bibi itu menyapaku, dan tentu saja karena aku lebih muda darinya, aku menyapa terlebih dahulu, dan bibi juga disampingnya ada seorang anak lelaki tersebut membawa makanan, _Ahjumma_ ini mengatakan jika dia baru saja pindah dari Seoul ke daerah ini, dan bermaksud untuk menyapa tetangga terdekat lebih dahulu, yaitu keluargaku, karena rumah kami memang tepat disebelah kiri mereka. Aku menyiapkan teh hijau dingin dari kulkas, kemudian bibi berkata lagi, jika anak tersebut seumuran denganku, sungguh, aku sangat senang, tetapi dilihat dari sebelumnya. Mana mau dia bermain denganku dirumah ini, hanya membaca dan tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain melihat televisi.

Anak tersebut menatapku, entah mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat anak itu, yang bernama Kim Mingyu menatap dan melihatku. Mungkin saja hanya perasaanku, namun aku hanya berpikir, jika dia menatapku sejak masuk dan saat aku bicara dengan _eomma_ nya, tatapannya tidak lepas dariku sedikitpun. Tidak lama, mereka akhirnya pamit dan mau kembali kerumahnya, dan mengagetkannya lagi, Mingyu ternyata satu sekolah denganku, dan besok aku juga dia akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

* * *

Aku menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan kelantai 2, kedalam kamar, dan mandi. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda, karena aku menerima tamu, aku memang masih berumur 8 tahun, tapi jangan pikir jika orang tuaku tidak mengajarkan padaku masalah sopan santun dan menerima tamu. Setelah mandi, aku merebahkan tubuhku ini dikasur, dan terdengar suara gaduh seperti berlari, itu pasti _hyung_ ku.

"Wonwoo!" _hyung_ ku masuk kedalam kamarku begitu saja tanpa mengetuk, dia masih sangat berantakan, khas anak yang baru saja selesai main dari luar rumah, _hyung_ berambut pendek, berwarna cokelat gelap seperti warna rambut _eomma_ , sementara aku, rambut berwarna hitam seperti _appa_. Aku membenarkan letak kacamata bulat milikku, kemudian duduk menyilakan kaki, melihat _hyung_.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat sangat gembira.

"aku menemukan sesuatu! Kau pasti akan kaget!" aku menaikan alisku sebelah, heran, melihatnya menyembunyikan tangan kananya, dan tersenyum.

"Menemukan apa _hyung_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau pasti kaget Wonwoo-ya, aku sudah berjanji bukan, jika aku main ditaman, aku akan menemukan hal yang sangat ingin dicari oleh anak-anak daerah sini.." jawab Seulgi _hyung_ , kemudian dia mendekat padaku, dan mengambil tangan kananku, juga memberikan sesuatu di atas telapak tanganku, daun semanggi berdaun empat, aku tercengang saat melihatnya.

Seulgi tersenyum dengan lebar, dan menatap Wonwoo yang tampak kaget dengan pemberiannya.

"Cepat! Buat permintaan! Aku belum membuat permintaan apapun~" Seulgi menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman lebar dan antusiasnya.

"A-aku, Jeon Wonwoo, aku hanya ingin bahagia dan sehat, aku mohon!" pinta Wonwoo sembari menggenggam daun tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yaa! Kenapa hanya minta itu, minta untuk bisa bermain keluar.." Seulgi kesal, dia memanyunkan bibirnya, dia tau, Wonwoo sangat ingin sepertinya, tetapi tidak boleh , _eomma_ nya melarang Wonwoo untuk keluar, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kau itu bodoh atau gimana sih Wonwoo, sudahlah, simpan daun itu, aku mau mandi!" Seulgi pergi kekamar miliknya, mereka memang tidak satu kamar, itu kemauan _eomma_ mereka, karena takut saat besar mereka malah tidak biasa tidur sendiri.

* * *

Mingyu membuka kedua matanya, sudah pagi, itu artinya dia harus berangkat kesekolah barunya. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan mandi, lalu setelah mandi, Mingyu berpakaian seragam anak SD yang sudah diberi oleh _eomma_ nya. Setelah merasa cukup tampan, Mingyu tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada dilantai 1 rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi _eomma, appa_ " sapa Mingyu pada orang tuanya, adiknya Mingyu masih sangat balita tentu saja sedang tidur, karena memang biasanya anak balita akan lama dalam tidur.

"Pagi nak, jangan lupa, kamu yang harus menjemput Wonwoo.." Mingyu mengangguk, setelah Mingyu makan dan membawa bekal miliknya, Mingyu bergegas untuk menjemput Wonwoo agar pergi bersama dengannya.

Belum Mingyu mendekat, ternyata Wonwoo sudah berada didepan rumahnya dan melihat Mingyu, tentu saja Wonwoo mendekat, sekolah mereka tidak jauh dari rumah, hanya berjalan juga akan sampai. Itu juga alasan mengapa Wonwoo tidak diberikan supir untuk kesekolahnya, karena tanpa naik mobil, Wonwoo bisa cepat sampai.

"Wonwoo!" panggil Mingyu, pria kecil bergigi taring itu mendekat pada Wonwoo, ya, mungkin dia mengira itu Wonwoo, namun, Mingyu kecil salah, itu adalah kembaran Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo baru saja keluar setelah Mingyu memanggilnya, tentu saja Mingyu yang mendekat merasa heran, mengapa Wonwoo menjadi dua, apa dia sedang pusing.

"Mingyu!" jawab Wonwoo, Wonwoo melambaikan pada Mingyu, sementara orang yang tadi dipanggil Wonwoo oleh Mingyu, hanya diam dan menatap Mingyu.

"W-Wonwoo-ya, apa aku tidak salah liat, tadi aku melihatmu dan sekarang juga kau seperti ada dua.." Wonwoo tertawa.

"Ini _hyung_ ku, kembaranku tepatnya, namanya Jeon Seulgi, kemarin dia main, jadi tidak bertemu denganmu.." Mingyu melihat kearah Seulgi, Seulgi sebenarnya anak yang ceria, tetapi entah mengapa saat Mingyu memanggilnya Wonwoo, Seulgi sedikit merasa kesal.

"Ah~ maaf _hyung_ , aku kira…" jawab Mingyu menggantung, kemudian Mingyu memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat, "namaku Kim Mingyu, senang berkenalan denganmu _hyung_ , maaf jika aku salah mengira.." Mingyu tersenyum, Seulgi kemudian membalasnya.

"Tidak apa! Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu.." jawab Seulgi dengan balasan menjabat tangan Mingyu, dan Seulgi juga Mingyu tidak sadar, kalau disana terdapat senyuman pahit yang melihat mereka.

"A-ayo.." memecah keheningan, akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat bersama, pribadi ekstrovert Seulgi sangat cocok dengan Mingyu, sehingga mereka berdua sangat cepat akrab, sementara Wonwoo yang pendiam, hanya mengikuti mereka dari samping dan mendengarkan saja.

Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo hanya diam, juga hanya melirik Wonwoo, Mingyu tau, Wonwoo bukan pribadi yang akan cepat akrab dengan orang lain karena sikap pendiamnya, namun Mingyu sudah pernah melihat Wonwoo yang sangat sopan dan ramah kepadanya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , _hyung_ sudah makan?" Mingyu tau dia tidak sopan karena memotong pembicaraan Seulgi yang menceritakan masalah robot padanya, namun Mingyu juga tidak tega melihat Wonwoo hanya diam saja. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, Mingyu juga ikut tersenyum, tanpa sadar jika dirinya melihat Wonwoo tersenyum entah mengapa Mingyu akan jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus keruang kepala sekolah, kata _eomma_ , kepala sekolah yang akan mengatakan dimana kelasku., dan siapa wali kelasku.., aku harus kesana dulu ya! Dadah!" Mingyu kecil berlari dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya, Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, tetapi dia malah lari begitu saja. Wonwoo yang menyadari perkataan _eomma_ Mingyu untuk menemani Mingyu, tersadar dan mengejar Mingyu yang berlari cukup cepat. Seulgi sudah bersama teman-temannya dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Setelah Mingyu kecil berhenti berlari, akhirnya Mingyu malah kebingungan sendiri, dimana keberadaan dirinya. Mingyu merasa bodoh, kenapa dia malah pergi saja tanpa bertanya. Kemudian Wonwoo membenarkan kacamata, nafasnya terengah karena habis berlari.

"Kim Mingyu, larimu cepat juga.." Mingyu kaget, langsung melihat kearah Wonwoo yang terlihat membenarkan letak kacamata bulat lucu miliknya.

"Wonwoo, kamu menyusulku?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah kaget.

"Habis, kamu lari saja Mingyu, padahal _eomma_ mu yang memintaku mengantarkanmu kesana, memangnya kau tau ruang kepala sekolah dimana?" Mingyu menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lebar, dia malu.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan" Wonwoo menggenggam dan menarik pelan tangan Mingyu untuk mengikutinya.

"Maaf ya _hyung_ , habis aku lupa, kalau aku juga tidak tau dimana letaknya" Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo, sambil mengikuti Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak apa, Mingyu-ya" jawab Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa kau memanggilku _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Aku merasa, sepertinya _hyung_ lebih tua dariku.." dibalas dengan cengiran.

"Kau lahir bulan apa memangnya?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah datar khasnya jika disekolah.

"Aku? April.." jawab Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, lebih tua dirimu bodoh.." jawab Wonwoo.

"Bodoh? Enak saja _hyung_ , aku lahir tahun 1997, _eomma_ yang memasukkan tanggal di akteku lebih cepat, makanya aku bisa masuk sekolah lebih cepat begini.." jawab Mingyu dengan bibir yang maju karena kesal.

"Ahaha, mana aku tau, kalau begitu, memang benar kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_.." jawab Wonwoo.

"Nah, benar kan _hyung_.." tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah sampai diruangan kepala sekolah, dan Wonwoo menemani Mingyu, syukurnya, memang Wonwoo dan Mingyu satu kelas, sehingga mereka bisa jalan bersama dengan wali kelasnya, Seulgi berada dikelas yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo di kelas 2-A, sementara Seulgi dikelas 2-B. sehingga, Wonwoo tidak sekelas dengan kembarannya.

* * *

Sudah sore, dan mereka, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Seulgi sudah kembali kerumah. Tentu saja Seulgi sudah main kerumah temannya setelah berganti baju, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang harus selalu dirumah. Wonwoo mengganti bajunya, menjadi kaos biasa dan celana pendek, tidak lupa memakai kacamata bulat miliknya dan memegang buku lalu membacanya.

Terdengar suara bell rumah dari luar, Wonwoo langsung bergegas turun dan melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum didepan kamera intelkom. Wonwoo juga tersenyum dan langsung membukanya untuk Mingyu. Mingyu yang dibukakan pintu, langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita main ketaman!" ajak Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Hmm, tapi Mingyu-ya, _eomma_ tidak membiarkan aku pergi main, apalagi ditaman" jawab Wonwoo sedih.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kalau _hyung_ hanya main dan duduk saja tidak boleh?" Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu tau, sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat ingin bermain keluar dan bersenang-senang.

"A-aku.., maaf aku tidak bisa Mingyu-ya" jawab Wonwoo, kali ini lelaki itu menunduk dalam.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak, kita main dirumah _hyung_ saja!" jawab Mingyu dengan ceria.

"Dirumah?" Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu, dan Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil tersenyum.

"Mingyu tidak apa, jika hanya dirumah, tidak ada apapun.." jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan pada _hyung_ , tanpa harus keluar.." Wonwoo lalu tersenyum dan membuka pintu rumahnya, menarik Mingyu kedalam dan mengajak Mingyu kekamarnya.

"Kita main disini saja.." Wonwoo duduk dikasur, diikuti oleh Mingyu.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan? Apa _hyung_ tidak punya _playstation_?" Mingyu melihat kesekeliling ruang kamar Wonwoo yang cukup besar.

"Tidak ada Mingyu-ya. Aku hanya punya buku.." jawab Wonwoo pelan, Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya, dia tau, dikamarnya itu memang membosankan.

"Hmmm, aku punya ide _hyung_!"

Mingyu mulai mengambil selimut Wonwoo dan mengambil batang kayu yang tampak seperti mainan baginya, padahal itu pajangan interior kamar Wonwoo, dan Mingyu mulai menyusun sesuatu dikasur Wonwoo, tentu saja dengan bantuan Wonwoo, semakin lama, ternyata selimut itu membentuk seperti tempat kemah, kemah kecil yang dibuat oleh Mingyu, dan Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampunya didalam kemah kecil yang mereka buat.

"Ahahaha, ini menyenangkan Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpura-pura seperti sedang berkemah, bahkan mereka bermain petak umpat dan berpura-pura sebagai hewan buas yang menyantap daging manusia.

Setelah bermain cukup lama, akhirnya mereka berdua merasa lapar. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk makan.

" _Hyung_ aku sangat lapar.." Mingyu bersandar pada bahu Wonwoo yang sedang duduk didekat kasurnya.

"Aku juga, biasanya _Ahjumma_ , sudah masak, ayo makan" Wonwoo melihat Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ , tidak ada yang menemanimu makan sore?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak ada Mingyu, kalau ada, itu adalah kakakku, dan dia juga kadang makan dirumah temannya"

"Kita makan dirumahku saja _hyung_ , ada aku dan _eomma_ , _appa_ pulang malam, jadi tidak bisa makan bersama" Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Apa boleh?" Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Lalu Wonwoo tersenyum, mereka pergi dengan cepat kerumah milik keluarga Kim, dan disanalah mereka bersama, Wonwoo kecil sangat bahagia saat makan bersama keluarga Kim, dia merasa tidak kesepian lagi, dan sejak itulah, Wonwoo dan Mingyu kecil menjadi saling bersama, main bersama, makan bersama, dan Wonwoo kecil tidak menyadari, betapa Mingyu sangat besar berarti dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Wonwoo akhirnya mau mengikuti Mingyu, dia main ditaman dekat rumahnya, bukan taman yang biasa Seulgi datangi, hanya saja taman itu seperti sudah tidak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun lagi. Kemudian Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya tiduran disana, dan menikmati langit malam di kota Changwon.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak boleh ketaman sih?" Mingyu melihat kearah langit dan berbicara penasaran dengan Wonwoo, sungguh, dia sangat heran, mengapa Wonwoo tidak boleh ketempat sebagus ini.

"Jaejoong _eomma_ bilang padaku, dia tidak mau aku sakit, karena itu.., aku tidak boleh ketaman, kalau boleh juga hanya sebentar" Wonwoo melihat kearah sampingnya, dia menyandarkan tangannya kebelakang sebagai penopang kepalanya agar tidak mengenai tanah pada taman tersebut.

"Tapi disini sangat sejuk _hyung_.." Mingyu memejamkan matanya singkat dan menghirup nafas dalam, seakan menikmati udara Changwon yang sangat bersih.

"Sayangnya, tubuhku sangat sensitive Mingyu, kalau kedinginan sedikit saja sudah tidak kuat"

"Itu karena _hyung_ jarang keluar, makanya daya tahan tubuh _hyung_ tidak kuat" Wonwoo sedikit sesak, dia tau tubuhnya memang lemah, dan dia juga pernah berpikir untuk main seperti Seulgi, tapi.

"Aku pernah masuk rumah sakit sehabis bermain ditaman dengan _hyung_ dan temannya, waktu itu aku memaksa bermain bola, dan akhirnya, aku malah ada dirumah sakit selama 5 hari karena sesak nafas" mata Wonwoo berubah sendu, Wonwoo kecil tentu sedih, seharusnya diumurnya tersebut dia bisa bermain, nyatanya dia yang padahal berjenis kelamin pria malah terlihat sangat lemah.

" _Hyung_ , udaranya semakin dingin, ayo pulang"

Mingyu duduk, dan melihat kearah Wonwoo yang tampak sudah ingin menangis. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, dia bingung, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, dan Mingyu kecil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, lalu menempelkan bibir kecil merah milik Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo kaget. Wonwoo yang masih berbaring ditanah hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena bibir Mingyu yang sudah menempel dibibirnya.

'Apa ini yang dinamakan sayang' Pikir mingyu kecil.

 **-TBC-**

 **Terimakasih ya buat respon review teman-teman**

 **ini FF forget me notnya**

 **maaf baru UP lama**

 **karena aku menunggu respon respon dari kalian dulu**

 **jangan Lupa komen dan Fav ya buat kelanjutannya**

 **see you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**2.1**

Lelaki manis bermata rubah masih terdiam didalam kamarnya, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Situasi yang baru saja terjadi itu membuat dadanya terasa meledak, sakit, tetapi membuatnya merasa senang, rasanya dia bahkan tidak memahami hal tersebut. Namun, dia tau, kalau hal yang baru saja terjadi karena Mingyu, yang melakukannya karena menyayangi dirinya, ya, seperti itulah yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu.

Memejamkan mata dengan pelan, dan membayangkan kembali yang terjadi. Sungguh, lelaki bernama panjang Jeon Wonwoo tersebut sangat dibuat pusing karena kejadian yang menimpanya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu sebelum dia bisa berbaring tidak tenang dikasurnya. Saat mengingat kembali dia merasa aneh, pipinya bahkan seperti panas, dan bernafas aja seperti tertahan.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dan Wonwoo dengan otomatis melihat kearah pintunya.

"Siapa..?" tanya Wonwoo lembut dan cukup keras.

"Ini _eomma_ , sayang.." _eomma_ Wonwoo, Kim Jaejoong yang menjawabnya, dan tentu saja Wonwoo kaget, akhirnya setelah seminggu, orang tuanya pulang juga.

"Sebentar _eomma_ , aku ingin mencuci mukaku sebentar…" jawab Wonwoo, pria manis itu merasa pipinya sangat panas tanpa dia pahami alasannya, karena itu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi di dalam ruang tidur miliknya dan mencuci mukanya agar lebih segar. Setelah merasa segar, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak menepis rasa rindunya pada Wonwoo, terutama Wonwoo adalah anak kecil manis yang sangat kuat dimatanya.

Setelah menatap Wonwoo cukup lama, Jaejoong menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk tubuh kecil Wonwoo dengan cukup erat. Dia sangat merindukan anaknya, namun saat Jaejoong sedang melepaskan rindunya, Jaejoong merasa tubuh Wonwoo yang suhunya cukup hangat.

"Apa kamu main keluar Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memegang kening Wonwoo kecil, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, dia takut di marahi oleh _eomma_ nya, dia tau tubuhnya lemah dan tidak bisa sembarangan bermain. Hanya saja, sekali ini saja, Wonwoo ingin melakukannya dengan Mingyu. Kemudian Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dan mengigit bibirnya.

" _Eomma_ sudah bilang bukan nak? Kamu tidak bisa bermain terlalu banyak diluar, dan lihat sekarang, tubuhmu jadi hangat begini.." Jaejoong menggendong tubuh Wonwoo, dan membaringkan Wonwoo keatas kasur _King size_ miliknya, menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompres untuk Wonwoo. Jaejoong duduk disamping Wonwoo yang terlihat pucat, sungguh, dada Jaejoong terasa sesak saat melihat anaknya sendiri sakit seperti ini.

" _Eomma_ sudah berhenti bekerja, sekarang _eomma_ akan menjagamu dan kakakmu dirumah, jadi kalian tidak hanya berdua lagi dirumah, jangan begini lagi nak, mengerti?" Wonwoo mngangguk pelan, Jaejoong meletakkan alat kompres diatas kening hangat Wonwoo, mengambil obat dan minuman diatas meja, lalu membuat Wonwoo duduk agar bisa meminumnya. Jaejoong bukannya jahat pada anaknya, hanya saja, dia sangat khawatir tentang kesehatan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Saat_ _itu matahari sedang sangat terik karena berada tepat diatas kepala, Wonwoo dan Seulgi pergi bermain keluar rumah, mereka pergi ketaman, karena merasa bosan, dan tentu saja karena ajakan anak-anak yang ada di daerah rumahnya. Wonwoo kecil tentu saja bahagia karena bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya bersama hyungnya._

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya, aku sedang membuat pasir berbentuk es yang sering kita makan!" teriak Seulgi dengan senyuman yang merekah, tentu saja Wonwoo kecil tidak mau kalah, dia juga membangun istana pasir es yang besar untuk mengalahkan hyungnya. Teman-teman hyungnya belum hadir disana, sehingga Wonwoo dan Seulgi hanya bermain berdua bersama._

 _"_ _Hei kalian sedang apa?" seorang pria kecil yang dikenal bernama woozy datang dan menghampiri Wonwoo dan Seulgi yang sedang asik bermain ditaman._

 _"_ _Kami sedang membuat istana es dengan pasir!" jawab Seulgi yang masih juga mengeruk pasir di dekatnya untuk membuat hal itu, tentu saja Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan._

 _"_ _Aku membawa bola untuk kita mainkan, ayo kita main! Tapi tunggu Soonyoung datang dulu ya, tidak seru kalau Cuma kita bertiga yang main" ajak Seunghoon pada Wonwoo dan Seulgi, kedua anak kembar itu hanya mengangguk dan Seunghoon yang melihat keseruan mereka berdua akhirnya juga ikut membantu membuat pasir._

" _Heiii_ ~~ _aku_ _datang!" teriak Soonyoung sembari berlari mengelilingi mereka dengan antusias._

 _"_ _Akhirnya kau datang juga! Baiklah ayo kita main!" mereka berempat bermain bola dengan seru, Wonwoo menjadi penyerang, dan berlari dengan cepat, sementara Seulgi menjadi kiper yang menjaga gawang yang dibuat mereka dengan menggunakan sepatu mereka, Seulgi terus berteriak dan memberikan Wonwoo semangat untuk memasukkan gol pada tim lawan yang merupakan Soonyoung dan Seunghoon, namun tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo terjatuh dan memegang dadanya, seperti orang kesakitan, tentu saja Seulgi dan 2 anak lainnya panik melihat hal tersebut. Seulgi langsung berlari dan mendekati Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya!" Seulgi melihat Wonwoo yang sudah berkeringat dingin pada kening dan meremas dadanya dengan erat, Seulgi langsung merangkul Wonwoo dan temannya juga ikut membantu Wonwoo dengan sisi yang satunya, Wonwoo tampak sangat pucat, bersyukur ada eomma mereka dirumah, karena eommanya sedang libur kerja saat itu, Jaejoong yang melihat kedua anaknya yang datang dengan di iringi temannya begit, tentu saja sangat kaget._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi nak!" tanya Jaejoong kaget, dan langsung menggendong Wonwoo kecil, melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas, Seulgi dan temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju kotak obat, namun sama sekali tidak ada obat sesak nafas disana, akhirnya Jaejoong berlari menuju klinik terdekat dan mendapatkan obat yang disebut dengan inhaler untuk membantu Wonwoo bernafas, Wonwoo sudah lebih baik, namun tidak menghentikan sesak nafas Wonwoo, akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali kerumah dan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya._

 _Sementara kembarannya Wonwoo hanya bisa duduk dirumah, Seulgi meminta temannya untuk pulang dan berterimakasih sudah membantunya, dia hanya anak berumur 5 tahun yang tidak tau apa-apa untuk membantu saudaranya, dan hanya bisa berdoa dengan tangisannya yang tidak berhenti. Bagaimanapun, Seulgi adalah kembaran Wonwoo, melihat kembarannya sakit, tentu saja dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seulgi melihat eommanya menggendong Wonwoo yang tampak tidak membuka matanya, dan Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk membawa anaknya kerumah sakit, dan Seulgi hanya menunduk dan semakin sedih melihat Wonwoo._

 ** _Flashback_** _ **end**_

"Tidurlah Wonwoo, kamu harus istirahat, dan besok jangan bermain dulu.., _eomma_ akan menelfon gurumu, untuk mengatakan kamu sakit dan tidak sekolah dulu" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan berbaring, memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong kemudian mencium kening anaknya, dan mematikan lampu kamar, keluar dengan hati-hati. Sementara Wonwoo membuka kembali matanya, Wonwoo tampak sedih, dia merasa sangat lemah, padahal hanya ke taman sebentar, dan air matapun jatuh tanpa dia sadari.

Pagi kini sudah menyambut, dan Wonwoo masih berbaring dengan lemah dikasurnya, demamnya belum juga turun, dan Wonwoo jadi malas untuk bangun. Syukurnya, _eomma_ Wonwoo sudah berada dirumah dan tidak bekerja lagi, Wonwoo kira, _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya pulang, nyatanya hanya _eomma_ nya saja yang berada dirumah, sang _appa_ masih di luar negri dalam rangka kerja sama. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan tentu saja Wonwoo langsung melihat siapa orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah kembarannya sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ya, gwenchana?" tanya Seulgi dengan wajah khawatirnya, Seulgi naik keatas kasur dan memegang kening, ya, mungkin Seulgi paham karena terkadang jika _eomma_ nya tidak ada, dia yang mengecek suhu tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku masih demam _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo pada _hyung_ nya, dan Wonwoo melihat Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya, tanda belum yakin dan masih menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya masih, istirahat ya, jangan main lagi, nanti aku yang akan mengatakan pada Mingyu, kalau kamu sakit Wonwoo-ya" Seulgi merapatkan selimut yang ada pada tubuh Wonwoo, dan turun dari kasurnya, serta melambaikan tangannya.

Sangat menyedihkan, bahkan dia baru saja bermain dengan Mingyu, dan sekarang dia harus menerima larangan keras untuk keluar dari _eomma_ nya. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan merasa kesal dengan tubuhnya yang lemah.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Seulgi menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah siap menunggu didepan rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama. Mingyu tersenyum dan seperti mencari-cari sosok lain yang memang seharusnya juga bersama Seulgi.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo, dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kita hanya berangkat berdua saja" jawab Seulgi, memenuhi pertanyaan besar Mingyu yang mencari keberdaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ sakit? Tapi kemarin dia masih sehat saat jalan sama Mingyu, kenapa Wonwoo _hyung_ jadi sakit begitu.." Mingyu heran, pasalnya saat bersama Mingyu semalam, Wonwoo masih sangat segar bugar, Mingyu kemudian menepuk keningnya, Mingyu baru menyadari jika dia sudah mengajak Wonwoo ketaman, dan Wonwoo sendiri mengatakan kalau Wonwoo tidak boleh lama-lama berada ditaman, terutama jika cuacanya kurang baik.

'Tidak mungkin kan kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ sakit karena aku menempel bibir agar _hyung_ tidak nangis?' Mingyu bergumam dalam hati, dan tidak sadar jika ada Seulgi yang terus diam dan memerhatikan Mingyu yang tampak gelisah sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Mingyu-ya?" tanya Seulgi heran, mereka berdua berjalan, namun Seulgi tidak paham, kenapa Mingyu seperti bicara sendiri tapi mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"A-ah, haha, maaf _hyung_ , aku hanya sedang berpikir sendiri saja.." jawab Mingyu diselingi dengan senyuman kecil yang canggung, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga kesekolah dengan suasana yang tidak berubah.

Anggap saja Mingyu sangat egois, tapi hari itu dia sangat ingin cepat pulang dan segera menjenguk Wonwoo _hyung_ nya, dan melihat keadaan Wonwoo hari itu. Maklumi saja, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak punya ponsel, entah bagaimana kedua orang tua Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama punya pendirian yang sama masalah ponsel, mereka masih kecil, karena itu tidak diberikan ponsel pintar sama sekali, takut prestasinya merosot.

Sesuai yang ditunggu oleh Mingyu, akhirnya bell sekolah berbunyi, dan Mingyu langsung bergegas menenteng tasnya, setelah memberikan hormat pada guru, dan berlari keluar dari Sekolahannya menuju kea rah rumahnya, tentu saja dia bukan mau pulang, tapi mau berbelok kerumah Wonwoo.

Sesampainya dirumah Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung memencet bell, dan tidak seperti biasanya yang menyambut Mingyu adalah Jaejoong, _eomma_ dari Wonwoo, Jaejoong tidak mengenal Mingyu, namun tetap dia buka, karena Jaejoong hafal seragam yang dipakai oleh Mingyu sama seperti seragam anaknya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melihat Mingyu yang terengah dipenuhi keringat seperti habis berlari.

"Ada apa nak? Apa mencari seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mingyu mendongak pada Jaejoong yang tepat didepan pintu, lalu mengambil nafas banyak.

"Aku mau bertemu Wonwoo _hyung_ , _ahjumma_ , aku teman sekolah, sekaligus tetangga baru, rumahku disebelah sana" Mingyu dengan polos menunjuk kearah rumahnya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa aku bisa menjenguk Wonwoo _hyung_ , aku tidak membawa apa-apa, tapi apa boleh _ahjumma_?" Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Wonwoo baru saja bangun, tadi dia tidur karena obat, dan sekarang ada dikasurnya sedang membaca buku, ayo masuk, ah namamu siapa nak?" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Namaku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.., _ahjumma_.." jawab Mingyu, lalu Jaejoong membiarkan Mingyu masuk karena ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tau kamar Wonwoo, dan sudah pernah main ke rumahnya, Mingyu berjalan ke lantai dua, ruang tidur Wonwoo, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak lupa menyiapkan makan untuk anak kecil yang merupakan tamu untuknya dan Wonwoo.

Membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo pelan, Mingyu melihat dan mengintip apa yang sedang Wonwoo lakukan, dan benar kata _eomma_ nya Wonwoo, dia memang sedang membaca buku. Mingyu langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya, lalu berdiri disamping kasur Wonwoo yang cukup tinggi.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Mingyu pada Wonwoo, dan yang dipanggil tidak bergeming, menatap buku dengan serius. Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Hyung_ ~ Wonwoo _hyung_ ~" panggil Mingyu lagi, dan kali ini Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu, dan Wonwoo tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo langsung to the point.

"Memangnya Mingyu tidak boleh menjenguk _hyung_?" Mingyu menunduk sedih, dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh.." Wonwoo meletakkan bukunya di sebelah kanannya, dan melihat kearah Mingyu.

"Jangan menunduk sedih begitu Mingyu-ya, _hyung_ tidak apa kok, karena sudah istirahat" Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , aku boleh naik keatas kasur kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk, dan Mingyu langsung naik begitu saja ke atas kasur.

"Mingyu-ya, kamu baru pulang sekolah, harusnya ganti baju dulu, bau tau!" pria manis itu menutup hidungnya, dan yang di katai bau malah hanya bisa manyun.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mau menjenguk _hyung_ , makanya aku sehabis pulang segera kesini" Wonwoo bersandar pada kepala kasur miliknya, dan Mingyu juga mengikutinya disisi kiri. Mingyu baru menyadari, wajah Wonwoo sangat pucat, dan tubuhnya tampak terengah.

"Apa sangat sakit _hyung_?" Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tidak menatapnya, namun karena Wonwoo merasa Mingyu melihat kearahnya, akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah dan melihat kearah Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tidak merasa sakit, lihat saja.." Wonwoo menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah dia sehat, dan tidak lama, Wonwoo langsung memegang dadanya.

"H- _hyung_ , isshh, kalau sakit tidak usah bilang sehat!" memegang bahu Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya diam, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Mingyu.

"Maaf gyu.." Wonwoo menunduk, dia menyesal.

" _Hyung_ , _appa_ ku adalah seorang dokter, dan aku sering melihatnya memeriksa pasien di Rumah sakit, mau aku periksa, seperti yang _appa_ lakukan tidak?" Mingyu tersenyum lebar, dan Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Memangnya bagaimana?" Mingyu mendekat, dan memegang baju Wonwoo.

"Hei! Yak! Kau mau apa!" Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang ingin membuka baju dan celananya.

"Sini _hyung_ biar aku periksa, _hyung_ ~" Mingyu masih terus menarik baju dan celana Wonwoo, sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar jika badan mereka sudah saling bertindihan karena pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ untuk tau keadaan pasien, _appa_ memintanya untuk membuka baju..yaak _hyung_!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau Mingyu melihat badannya, dia malu, dan Mingyu yang seorang pemaksa tentu saja masih berusaha membuka baju Wonwoo. Suara Jaejoong mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Heii, nak, Mingyu.., Wonwoo.." tentu saja akhirnya, Mingyu berhenti melakukan pemaksaan pada Wonwoo, dan tersenyum canggung pada Jaejoong yang menghentikan niat Mingyu untuk mengecek keadaan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Maaf _ahjumma_ , aku hanya ingin membantu Wonwoo _hyung_ , karena aku sering melihat _appa_ memeriksa pasiennya, jadi aku mengikuti _appa_ saat memeriksa pasiennya.. dan ingin membantu Wonwoo _hyung_ " Mingyu menunduk dalam, Jaejoong tersenyum, dalam hatinya, dia kaget melihat anak usia 8 tahun seperti Mingyu sangat cerdas dan berhati mulia.

"Tidak apa, asal jangan di ulang lagi ya Mingyu-ya, karena Wonwoo butuh istirahat.." Jaejoong mengacak pelan rambut Mingyu, dan memberikan makanan yang sudah disiapkan olehnya untuk Mingyu, dan memegang bubur untuk di berikan untuk Wonwoo. Jaejoong duduk disamping kanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia, dia merasa seperti mimpi, _eomma_ nya ada disampingnya dan yang lebih membahagiakannya, dia baru mendapatkan sahabat baru yang sangat menyenangkan, senyuman Wonwoo terus saja tidak berhenti saat melihat _eomma_ nya dan Mingyu bercanda dengan lepas, Wonwoo juga tidak berhenti ikut tersenyum karena mereka.

 **-TBC-**

 **Aku bakal bales review ya nanti dichapter selanjutnya**

 **Maaf belum bisa balas disini, makasih banget yang udah dukung cerita ini**

 **Fav, follow dan review**

 **Aku tunggu ya~**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan~**


End file.
